The Bam To Kentucky
by DemonicFlame34
Summary: A story of a girl with courage, bravery, and persistance. On the road to her dream she finds love, obsessions, and extremely frisky horses.
1. Anna The Girl of Bam

Rebel Fighters

Profile:  
Name: Anna Costillo Age: 17 Race: Caucasian Gender: Female Appearance: Anna has sandy brown hair, hazel/green eyes. She has a slim and attractive body. Flawless skin. She stands at five feet and seven inches.  
Biography: Anna was always an outcast. She either had no friends or one. And what she means by friend is saying "Hello" when you see eachother in the hall. He grades where extremely low, and she had been beaten up a few times...On her own faults. She messed with the wrong people. For a statement she dyed her hair black and put purple, blue and yellow streaks in it. That didn't help any, although it did boost her uniqueness. But her new "look" made her more gothic and she was no where near that. Naturally she hand sandy brown hair, and instead of purple eyes she had hazel/green eyes. She never liked to where make-up except for some black, suttle eyliner. Her home life was okay. It could be better. Her father was cheating on her mother with the neighbor and her mom knew it, but was denying it. That was until one day she stood up to her husband. She filed the divorce baught a small "farm" and took Anna. Anna began school again, but it was different. Everyone there was nice and respectful. No dumb jocks, preppy cheerleaders. Just normal kids with the same interests as her. Horses. 


	2. A Bargain

Anna Costillo stared blankly out the Ford pick-ups window with a smug expression on her face. The smaky gray farmhouse could be seen a mile up the gravel road, that had a few pot holes in it. Of course this was Anna's dream to live on a farm, but she wasn't going to show it, her mother already had to much pride and snottyness from her daughter, Anna wasn't going to change that. She looked back to her math textbook, she felt like scribbling BLAH! across the pages, but held back. A strand of her black hair fell infront of her eyes, she brushed it away as the truck jerked to a halt.

She looked up and saw the three story farm house directly in front of her, to the right a rusty colored brick barn, with at least a five acre pasture behind it. On the inside she was doing backflips as she saw the small herd of horses in the paddock. She tossed her math book into her bag and jumped out of the truck, slamming the door behind her, causing three dogs to run at her. She smiled. She had picked all three out. They barked until they saw who she was and started to whine, not in fright but in happiness. The half wolf husky cross jumped on her causing her to fall back, and she laughed. "Get off o'me Masque." She said pushing at the hundred pound dogs chest as the other dogs started to lick her face. Finally they scampered away and she was able to pull herself off the ground. She brushed herself off then turned back to the truck. Her mother was standing there with her hands on her hips and a victorius smile on her face.

"What?" Anna said meekly, reaching into the half back and pulling out a bag of clothes then her backpack. "Oh, nothing." Her mom replied still smiling. "Whatever." Anna said giving her mom her best attempt at a weak shrug. As soon as Anna was through the door she ran up the two fights of stairs to the loft/actic that was her room. The walls where a creamy white color with sage carpet floors. Her silver metal double bed was against the far wall, underneath the window facing the barn and paddock. She sighed and dropped her bags onto the floor. She was glad the moving was over.

Hearing her mom starting to make dinner in the kitchen, Anna tiptoed down the stairs and out the front door, towards the small dirt track that was to the left of the house. She had no idea how her mom had afforded this farm, but she didn't care. She was happier than she ever had been in her whole life. Their only stable hand was on one of the young thoroughbred. She leaned on the white railing and watched as they came around the 2nd turn, the stable hand slacked his hold on the reigns and the mare took off down the stretch, her muscles rippling under her skin, her nostrils flaring. The man pulled her to a stop and patted her neck, with a large smile plastered on his face. He reigned the horse around and clucked her into a trot towards the gate. Which happened to be right next to Anna.

When the horse and rider came near Anna bravely spoke up. "You two were brilliant! I wish I could ride like that..." The man smiled more, he must be in his early twenty's. "Why thank you...But it is truely only Belle here. She's been doing this for along time." "But she's so young. she can't be more then four!" Anna replied in slight shock, as she swung the gate open for Belle. The man once again smiled. "You know a thing or two about these beasts don't you?" Anna new when he refered to the horses as beasts he meant size. "Only alittle. I've never riden one though." She said her tone dropping. The man dismounted and handed Anna the reigns out of no where. "Do ya want ta ride?" He asked and foolish smile coming to his thin lips.

Anna's jaw dropped. "Y-You'd teach me?" She stuttered out. The man nodded. "Only if you help with the chores," He started using his fingers to name off the chores. "Mucking, sweeping, cleaning euipment, feeding, grooming, and bathing. All starting at six in the morning." Anna was torn. She loved sleep, but this was her dream. She stuck out her hand and her grasped it giving it a good shake. "Im Anna." she said. "Names Andrew. Nice to meet ya." He said in that same southern drawl. 


	3. Natural Luck

Anna brushed a strand of her sandy brown hair out of her eyes as she dropped the dirty straw into the wheelbarrow at her side. She was almost done the morning chores. This was the last stall and she heard Andrew leading some of the horses towards the barn. She steered the wheelbarrow out of the barn and dumped it in the pile of dirty straw that would be taken away after today. 

When she got back to the barn three horses where in the barn out of six. Two stalls where always empty. She spread clean straw on the stall floor then leaned against the pitchfork for a moment, wiping her arm across her damp forehead. She yawned and heard Andrew laugh as he put the last of the horses in their stalls.

"A little over worked are we?" Andrew asked moving closer to her. "Oh yea. When do I get my first lesson by the way?" Anna asked excitement present in her voice. "When do you want them to start?" Andrew asked smirking at her. "Do you have time now?" Anna asked almost jumping up and down. Andrew nodded. "Yeah. How about you start on Cansei. He is the calmest and most patient. Anna nodded and grabbed Cansei's halter and carefully opened his stall door.

Anna slowly entered and Cansei looked at her. He was around fifteen hands high and three inches, he was coal black and had a white blaze running down his face. She slipped the green halter over his head and fastened it leading him into the aisle and clipping him in the middle of it. "Okay. He's already been brushed so go get the saddle with his name on it, along with the bridle and blanket. Anna nodded and went into the tack room, returning with the saddle pad, saddle and bridle. Andrew showed her how to put each thing on the horse before she led Cansei out to the outdoor arena. She was wearing a cowboy hat, because she was old enough not to wear a helmet and they didn't own any so it was they best. He gave her a leg up and told her to squeeze her thighs against Cansei's sides and say walk.

Soon she was doing a posting trot around the arena, with a huge smile on her face. "Very good Anna!" Andrew said from the middle of the arena. "Do you want to try a canter?" Anna smiled and nodded. "Yes!" Andrew came closer and said, "Okay slide your left foot past the cinch and press lightly and cluck. It'll be a little bumpy at first but, tuck your seat under, and move your hips to his rhythm." Anna nodded and did what he said. Cansei immediately switched to a canter, his gate was smooth and Anna found her seat quickly, she tucked her bum under and started moving with him. They did a full circle of the arena before Anna pulled Cansei to a halt. Anna dismounted and led Cansei over to Andrew who was beaming.

"So. How'd I do?" Anna asked smiling brightly, her legs where a little sore but she didn't care at the moment. "You're a natural. A few more lessons and you won't need me anymore!" Andrew said, giving her shoulder a friendly squeeze. "Thank you!" Anna said. "Im going to go groom and feed him. I'll see you around." Anna skipped merrily off to the stable, unaware of Andrew's hungry gaze. Taking in the soft curve of her hips, and her long, lean legs. 

After throughly grooming Cansei and giving him a bucket of oats Anna headed to the house. She hadn't realized it, but she had been with Andrew and the horses nearly all day. It was already twenty past six in the evening. She had so much fun today. as she sat down at the kitchen table her mother beamed at her. "What?" Anna asked. "I saw you riding. Your Good...Perhaps you want a horse of your own?" Her mom replied. Anna nearly knocked over her chair when she sprung to her feet. "Really!?! I can?" Anna asked all at once. Her mom laughed. "If you want to pursue this. Yes." Anna smiled and hugged her mom tightly. "That would be wonderful!" Anna said happily. "Oh and mom...Can I dye my hair back to my natural color?" Her mom smiled even more. "Of course. I have a bottle of that color upstairs."

Anna rolled over in bed to the sound of her alarm going off, strands of sandy brown hair falling in front of her eyes. She sprung out of bed and slammed her hand down on the off button. She pulled on a red checkered sleeveless button up shirt, and a pair of light wash boot cut jeans and an old pair of sneakers. Quickly putting her hair onto two braids on opposite sides of her head. She took the steps by two and landed on the main level with a quiet thump. Grabbing a piece of bread she shoved it in her mouth and walked towards the barn, only to see an unfamiliar green 1989 Chevrolet parked outside the doors. Slowly she approached it to see her mother talking to the most attractive, blonde teen boy she had ever laid eyes on. making her way over to them she eyed him curiously, her gaze sliding over his strong physique.

"Oh. Anna you're here. This is Dean. He's going to be Andrews second man." Heather said. Anna smiled warmly at him, and put out her hand, but her eyes where locked on his amazing golden brown eyes that made her melt on the inside. "Hi." She said meekly as he shook her hand slowly. He nodded and smiled at her. 


End file.
